Typical fast food, burger, and sandwich wrappers are manufactured as a two-or three-layered laminated structure comprising one or two layers of a paper substrate and a layer of polyethylene. In the three-layer structure, two paper substrates are laminated using a layer of polyethylene interposed thereinbetween. In the two-layer structure, one layer of paper substrate is coated with a layer of polyethylene or polymer resin. The poly layer provides protection against moisture and condensation and retains the aroma and flavor of the wrapped food product.
Chewing gum during storage or exposure to ambient conditions, has a tendency to lose or gain moisture from the surrounding atmosphere. This tendency can be dependent upon the ambient temperature, relative humidity, and the packaging used to house the chewing gum. The packaging of the chewing gum is important in keeping the product clean and reducing the tendency of the chewing gum to lose and gain moisture. The packaging is also important to reduce the flavor loss, reduce oxidation, and/or to prevent the product from picking up foreign aromas.
When chewing gum is placed in storage for a period of time, it is gradually exposed to the atmosphere as oxygen and other atmospheric components migrate through the packaging material and into the chewing gum. Over time, this exposure to the atmosphere causes chewing gum flavor to oxidize and develop undesirable sensory characteristics. Mint oils in chewing gums is of particular concern. Also, oxidation of stick chewing gum components is a particular problem due to the high amount of exposed surface area.
Sugar containing chewing gums have a tendency to dry out and become brittle when stored under relatively dry conditions. This is apparent at higher ambient temperatures. Sugarless chewing gums contain lower amounts of moisture than sugar containing gums. In sugarless gums which are sweetened with moisture-susceptible artificial sweeteners, it is important to maintain a low moisture content in order to prevent loss of sweetness and flavor qualities. However, due to their low initial moisture content and higher level of hygroscopic ingredients, these sugarless gums tend to gain moisture above 40% humidity, causing wetness of the chewing gum and degradation of the moisture-susceptible ingredients.
Various techniques have been developed for protecting chewing gum from moisture loss, moisture gain, and other adverse changes which result from storage. It is known to package pieces of chewing gum in a wrapper that comprises a composite material having a tissue or paper substrate that contacts the chewing gum. This wrapper may also have an outer metal/foil surface. The paper substrate may be laminated to a metal/foil structure using polyethylene or other polymer resin. The poly acts as a barrier to oxygen and moisture, both of which reduce the flavor and aroma of the wrapped gum product. A second paper wrapper is then placed around the first wrapper to secure the packaging. This second wrapper displays the gum type and company logo, but may also be plain white.
Double wrapped sticks of chewing gum are housed as a group of individually wrapped gum pieces in a package referred to as a counterband. A counterband is usually also a composite material, such as, an interlayer of aluminum foil with a paper and/or propylene outer surface. A counterband seals the individually wrapped pieces of chewing gum until opened by the customer.
A further issue is environmental concerns. Foil wrappers and counterbands are not biodegradable, easily recyclable and not environmentally friendly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,724 relates to a wrapper for housing chewing gum. The wrapper includes a substrate having a front and back surface. The front surface includes a top edge, a first side edge, a bottom edge, a second side edge, and three areas of adhesive. A first area of adhesive is located along a portion of the front surface that is adjacent to the first edge and the top edge. A third area of adhesive is located along a portion of the front surface that is adjacent to the second side edge and the top edge. And a second edge of adhesive is located along a portion of the front surface that is in juxtaposition to, but not touching, the bottom edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,388 relates to a method for packaging at least one stick of chewing gum which comprises the steps of preparing a stick of chewing gum that includes a coating of an edible material that provides sufficient vapor barrier properties to provide the stick of chewing gum with a more stable moisture content at ambient conditions than a stick of chewing gum that does not include the coating, and wrapping the stick of chewing gum in a wrapper that does not include any metal foil material to create a wrapped stick of chewing gum. The sticks of chewing gum can then be packaged in a counterband.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,500 relates to a method of stabilizing chewing gum with an antioxidant containing tissue and product thereof. A wax-coated tissue paper having free antioxidant present in the wax and having coatings of wax with antioxidant on both surfaces of the tissue paper, retards oxidation and prolongs the life of a chewing gum stick which is individually wrapped with the coated tissue paper.
For hot sandwiches it is difficult to provide a suitable, but inexpensive and ecologically sound environment for maintaining hot sandwiches in palatable condition for the storage interval between preparation and consumption. Styrofoam clamshells have been used, but they require too much volume in landfill, is not at all biodegradable and is quite difficult to economically recycle. They provide only limited storage space.
Composite sandwich wraps are considerably more effective in controlling moisture and keeping hot sandwiches at proper temperature, while overcoming or reducing many of the ecological problems. These three layer wraps comprise an absorbent inner layer, a foldable printable outer layer and a moisture vapor impermeable barrier layer in between wherein at least one of the interior or exterior layers are discontinuously bonded to the moisture vapor impermeable layer to form pockets which communicate with each other allowing flow of air between pockets defined between the layers by discontinuous bonding pattern. These wraps are effective in keeping many types of sandwiches warm while avoiding soggy spots on the bun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,674 relates to a composite integral sheet of highly absorbent wrap material with hydrophobic water-vapor permeable pellicle and method of making the same. A composite integral sheet of wrap material which includes a first layer of absorbent material containing fibers bearing foraminous hydrophobic water-vapor-permeable pellicles, a second layer of printable material and an impermeable pigmented polymer layer interposed between the first and second layers. Additionally, the absorbent layer will include highly absorbent material formed by in-situ crosslinking of a partially pre-neutralized polyacrylic acid. The composite wrap material has a plurality of air pockets formed between at least one of the first or second layers and the polymer layer, by discontinuously bonding the first or second layers to the polymer material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,380 relates to a paper having a melt-stable lactide polymer coating and process for manufacture thereof. A lactide polymer coating results in a strong, repulpable, high gloss, paper coating. The lactide polymer comprises a plurality of polylactide polymer chains, residual lactide in concentration of less than about 5 percent in water in concentration of less than about 2000 parts-per million. The patent also relates to a method for coating paper comprising extruding a lactide polymer composition onto a moving paper to provide a coated paper wherein the lactide polymer composition comprises; a lactide level of less than about 1 wt. % if any lactide present, a number average molecular weight of between about 10,000 and about 200,000; a catalyst comprising a ring opening polymerization catalyst; and catalyst deactivating agent in an amount sufficient to reduce catalytic depolymerization, relative to an absence of the catalyst deactivating agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,597 relates to a viscosity modified lactide polymer composition and process for the manufacture. The polylactide polymer is prepared by providing in the composition polylactide polymer molecules which have been modified, relative to linear non-substituted polylactide, to provide increased molecular interaction among polylactide backbone chains in the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,791 relates to a melt-stable semi-crystalline lactide polymer film and process for the manufacture. The lactide polymer comprises a plurality of polylactide polymer chains, residual lactide in concentration of less than about 5 percent and water in concentration of less than about 2000 parts per million.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,809 relates to a thermoplastic composition comprising at least one crystalline water sensitive polymer and at least one amorphous water sensitive polymer. The thermoplastic compositions are useful in a variety of applications wherein water or moisture sensitive thermoplastic materials are employed such as various packaging adhesive applications including case and carton sealing, remoistenable adhesives, repulpable/recyclable adhesives and multiwall bag applications. The invention is also useful for moisture activatable reinforcement strings and opening tapes for corrugated containers, as well as a variety of nonwoven applications such as body fluid impermeable barriers, core stabilization adhesives and construction adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,042 relates to biodegradable polymers, the production thereof and use thereof for producing biodegradable moldings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,495 relates to a lactic acid residue containing polymer composition and product having improved stability and to methods for the preparation and use thereof. The lactic acid residue containing polymer preferably includes a polylactide polymer having a number average molecular weight of between about 25,000 and about 200,000, lactide, if present at all, present in a concentration of less than 0.5% wt % based on the weight of the composition, and deactivating agents. Articles which can be manufactured from the lactic acid residue containing polymer composition include fibers, coated paper, films, moldings and foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,166 relates to a lactide polymer coating resulting in a strong, repulpable, high gloss, paper coating. The lactide polymer comprises a plurality of poly(lactide) polymer chains, residual lactide in concentration of less than about 5 percent and water in concentration of less than about 2000 parts per million. A process for coating paper with the lactide polymer composition is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,204 relates to a compostable paperboard container and package for liquids which is coated with a material capable of degrading to carbon dioxide, water and biomass under composting conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,823 relates to a compostable multilayer film which includes a core layer having a first surface and a second surface, a first blocking reducing layer covering the first surface of the core layer, and a second blocking reducing layer covering the second surface of the core layer. The core layer comprises a lactic acid residue containing polymer having a glass transition temperature below 20 degrees C. At least one of the first and second blocking reducing layers comprise a semicrystalline aliphatic polyester. The core layer may be peroxide modified polylactide polymer which exhibits bridging between polylactide polymer chains. The compostable multilayer structures are films having desirable properties of flexibility and tear resistance and can be used to provide disposable bags or wrappers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,814 relates to coated grade polylactide and coated paper, preparations thereof and articles prepared therefrom. A coated paper product including a paper layer and a polymer layer, wherein the polymer layer includes a polylactide polymer composition having a ratio of Mz to Mn of greater than about 6. The polymer composition when melted, exhibits a die swell of greater than about 1.25 for a melt flow index of greater than about 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,306 relates to a paper coated with polylactide and a method for making it. The reference relates to a polylactide coated paper or board product which is made by coextrusion wherein the polylactide is extruded together with a conventional polymer, such as polyolefin, onto the surface of the paper, and after extrusion the polyolefin film is removed and recycled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,726 relates to a thermoplastic biodegradable polyester, a process for the preparation thereof, and articles manufactured therefrom. The reference relates to a melt processible copolyester and a process and prepolymer for the preparation thereof. The copolymer contains structural units derived from a polyester and structural units derived from diepoxy, and the polyester units at least essentially consist of hydroxy acid monomers. The copolyester is hydrolytically degradable and it can be used as a biodegradable polymer for the manufacture of injection molded articles as well as thermoformed and blow molded packages, pouches, sacks and bottles, for the coating of sacks, bags and films made from paper or cardboard and for the preparation of fibers, fibre cloths and expanded polymer articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,045 relates to biodegradable polymers, the preparation thereof, and the use thereof for producing biodegradable moldings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,118 relates to water responsive, biodegradable film compositions comprising polylactide and polyvinyl alcohol and a method for making the films. The films are useful as a component in flushable and degradable articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,478 relates to a multilayer material including a cellulose based naturally decomposing basic layer, at least one polyhydroxyalkanoate layer on the basic layer and at least one biodegradable polylactide layer between the basic layer and the at least one polyhydroxyalkanoate layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,962 relates to a compostable paperboard container and package for liquids coated with a polymeric material capable of degrading under composting conditions and subsequently in the presence of light to form carbon dioxide, water and biomass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,474 relates to a lactide polymer coating resulting in a strong, repulpable, high gloss, paper coating. The lactide polymer comprises a plurality of polylactide polymer chains, residual lactide in concentration of less than about 5 percent and water in concentration of less than about 2000 parts per million. A process for coating the paper with the lactide polymer composition is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,973 relates to a nonwoven fabric comprised of a lactide polymer. The lactide polymer comprises a plurality of polylactide chains, residual lactide in concentration of less than about 2 percent and water in concentration of less than about 2000 parts per million. The patent also discloses a process for manufacturing a nonwoven fabric with the lactide polymer composition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,849,374 and 5,849,401 relate to a compostable, multilayer structure in the form of a film, sheet, laminate, and the like, which comprises a core layer having a first surface and a second surface, a first blocking reducing layer covering the first surface of the core layer, and a second blocking reducing layer covering the second surface of the core layer. The core layer contains a lactic acid residue-containing polymer and has a glass transition temperature below about 20 degrees Celsius. The first and second blocking reducing layers include a polymer composition of a hydrolyzable polymer having a glass transition temperature above about 50 degrees Celsius. The multilayer structure can be used for preparing bags and wrappers.